


Fidelity

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Multi, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>china_shop gave me F/K/V, and shuffle gave me Regina Spektor's Fidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



Ray was watching Ray and Benny arguing over oatmeal of all things -- Benny stubbornly intractable, Ray gesturing wildly -- wearing what he was pretty sure was a stupid grin on his face.

A thought which was confirmed when Ray turned to him and belligerently demanded, "What? You think this is funny? You want to eat crappy oatmeal the whole time we're out there?"

"No," Ray held up his hands in the universal gesture for peace -- palms out and unarmed. "I'm just -- it's just so unlikely."

"No, I'm telling you _he_ ," he jerked his thumb at Benny, as though it weren't perfectly obvious whom he meant, "is perfectly content to eat unflavored oatmeal for two weeks worth of breakfast."

"With bananas," Benny objected.

"Boring!"

"Not that. I don't care about the oatmeal, oatmeal's fine. I mean, this. All of this. Us."

"Dork," Ray announced, ducking in to plant a peck on Ray's cheek, then returned to his argument on the merits of actual _flavors_ of oatmeal.


End file.
